


For the People, I Give Myself to You

by nightlight9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, First Meeting, First Meetings, M/M, Prince Derek Hale, Prince Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sterek Bingo 2020, wedding scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlight9/pseuds/nightlight9
Summary: This was never what Derek wanted, never what his parents wanted for any of their children. But this is the best thing that he can do to help the kingdom, and he’s proud that he can support his people in this way. He just hopes, with every fiber of his being, that Prince Stilinski will turn out to be a decent husband.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 232





	For the People, I Give Myself to You

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Laura tells him for the forth time since she pushed her way into his room. Derek ignores her, focusing on making sure that his cravat is straight. Smacking at his hands, Laura reaches out to smooth the fabric herself. “I’m serious, Derek. Just say the word and I’ll call the whole thing off.” Despite the quiver in her voice, Derek doesn’t believe her. It’s not that he doubts that she would fight everyone for him if he asked, because he knows his sister better than anyone and knows that she would without hesitating. But this is something that has to happen. For them, and for their people. 

“I don’t mind,” he says finally. He can’t even say for sure if he’s being honest. On one hand, this was never what Derek wanted, never what his parents wanted for any of their children. On the other hand, this is the best thing that he can do to help the kingdom, and he’s proud that he can support his people in this way. 

Pulling away from Laura so that he doesn’t have to see how her lips pinch together, Derek turns and examines himself in the mirror. Even with the unease making his stomach clench, Derek can admit that he looks good. The suit he’s wearing was designed and created specifically for this moment, its fabric rich and new brushing against his skin. The color, a deep emerald detailed with silver thread, makes his eyes startlingly bright. Puffing out his chest, Derek hazards a smile. These are his families colors and he will wear them with pride.

Laura catches his gaze in the mirror. “You look really good, Der,” she says finally, tucking her chin against his shoulder. Her voice is soft and tinged with a sadness that Derek understands all too well. Without her having to say it, Derek knows that Laura is thinking about their parents, about how they should be here. His own sadness mirrors hers perfectly, grief born from losing them so recently and so unexpectedly. He wishes, more than anything, that they were here. Their father, a boisterous man with a bright smile and brighter heart, would help Derek get ready. His smile would be wide and proud, and he would lighten the mood with his jokes and sincerity. Their mother would be busy making sure that everything was perfectly in place and ready for the ceremony (something that Laura should be doing now instead of staying at Derek’s side). She still would have made time to see him though, adjusting his collar and kissing his cheek gently, tears threatening to ruin her makeup. 

Derek likes to think that they both would be proud of him for what he’s doing. At least, he hopes that they would be. Doing this without them is almost harder than doing it at all, which says something considering that Derek is a hopeless romantic who always dreamed of marrying for love. But this is for his family and his people. And there is nothing that Derek loves more than those two things. 

Someone knocks on the door, two courteous thwacks before it’s pushed inward, breaking up the moment between the two siblings. Anders sticks his head in, looking apologetic. He had been on the council with their parents, watched Derek and Laura grow into the people they are today, and then pledged allegiance to Laura after their parents were killed. He knows, probably more than most of the council, how hard of a day this is.

“My apologies,” Anders says, stepping just inside the door so that he can bow at them respectfully. Laura tried to break him of that habit years ago, but finally gave up when every effort was met with a smile and more polite bowing. “I hate disrupting your time together, but everything is in place and the guests are waiting.”

Laura’s mouth pinches together. Unable to help it, Derek reaches out and pulls her into a tight hug, not caring if it wrinkles his suit or her gown. When he pulls back, Derek does his best to pretend he doesn’t see the tears gathered at the corner of her lashes as he turns to Anders. Standing straight with his head held high, Derek’s voice doesn’t quiver when he tells him, “Okay. I’m ready.”

Bowing again, Anders turns and leads the siblings out of the room. As soon as the doors fall shut behind them, the guards waiting there take their posts at the end of the party. Derek pays them no mind. Having grown up in the grand manor, he’s used to being tailed by guards. They are as familiar to him as the hallway they’re walking down, and in this moment Derek can’t help but be thankful for their steady presence. 

“I will go into the hall first with King Stilinski at my side,” Laura says, her tone that of a queen. “I will thank everyone for gathering here for the occasion, give a small speech to mark the day, and then I will formally introduce you. Once you’ve joined me at the front of the hall, King Stilinski will call for the prince to join us. Then Master Finstock will conduct the ceremony. Afterwards I will give a closing remark, you will walk out with your husband, and everyone will adjourn to the ballroom for dinner and dancing. You need not worry about making a speech yourself; it is not expected of you to do so, even at the reception later. However, you will be called for a dance with the prince. Afterwards, you both may retire whenever you please, though it would be nice if you stayed for a little while to enjoy the party.”

Derek takes a deep breath, ignoring how shaky his exhale is. _This is the right thing to do_ , he reminds himself. It doesn’t mater that he has never met Prince Stilinski before. This is what needs to be done. 

Laura reaches out and grips his elbow, pulling him to a halt on the side of the hallway. “Remember what I said earlier,” she says, voice fierce. Her eyes glow inhuman red, a testament to how much she means this. “One word, that’s all I need.”

Inclining his head, Derek smiles. For the first time all day, the smile feels real. “I know. Really Laura, I’m okay. This is what is right, and I am honored to be able to do this for our kingdom.” _Your kingdom_ , a voice in the back of his head reminds him. After today, he will belong to his husband’s kingdom. They will be allies, and Triskelion will always be his home, but he will be moving to Beacon Hills to stand at his husband’s side.

With a sharp nod, Laura releases him and starts walking again. “You will spend two days here before leaving for Beacon Hills, as per the standard custom, but you will stay in the rooms we’ve set up and provided for you and Prince Stilinski in the South wing. Isaac, Boyd and Erica are all going with you, so you needn’t worry about feeling cut off from the pack. I promise that the Stilinski’s understand your condition and have no concerns about allowing them to go with you. And I figured that having your best friends around would help you not to feel so alone.”

“Thank you,” Derek says, watching her from the corner of his eye. “For taking so much care with this.”

She scoffs, “It’s my job Derek,” but he can tell that she’s pleased. They reach the foyer and, straightening her posture, she nods at the guards to open the door. Inside, King Stilinski is waiting by one of the windows. He’s a proud looking man, just touched by age, and his scent is soft and welcoming. When they enter the room, he turns and smiles at them, inclining his head slightly in Laura’s direction before turning his attention to Derek. 

“You must be my future son-in-law,” he says, stepping forward to take Derek’s hand. He gives it a strong shake before cupping both of his hands around it in a surprisingly caring way. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Son. I’m looking forward to getting to know you, after this whole circus is over.”

Laura looks around the room, taking in the collection of guards. “King Stilinski, where is the prince?”

The king shakes his head. “Please, call me John. If we’re to be family, it’s best to get the formalities out of the way.”

Laura smiles, a real and genuine expression. John’s easy-going attitude and kind demeanor makes it easy to relax. “John,” she tires it out, smiling wider. “Where is your son?”

“He's finishing getting ready. We-.” He clears his throat, sounding sheepish suddenly. “It might sound a little silly, but in Beacon Hills we have a tradition where the bride and groom, or in this case the groom and groom, don’t see each other until after the ceremony begins. It’s mostly old superstition, but Stiles wanted to keep with the tradition.”

Derek swallows, shifting uncomfortably. He had been hoping that he would have had a few minutes before everything started to meet the man that he was to marry. 

John gives him an understanding smile. “I know that that’s less than ideal, but Stiles was adamant about it.”

He sighs. “That’s alright. At least I had a chance to meet you. I’m sure Prince Stilinski and I will have plenty of time to get to know each other after the ceremony.”

John claps him on the back good naturally. “That’s the spirit.”

Anders checks the clock on the wall and clears his throat. “My apologies, your Highnesses, but it’s time. We have to get the ceremony started.”

John rubs his hands together, then drops his arms and straightens his shoulders. “Lead the way,” he inclines his head to Laura, falling into step with her as they follow Anders out of the room. Derek trails after them, trying his best to ignore the knot that’s formed in the pit of his stomach. This is it. He’s about to be married. He can do this.

When they arrive at the entrance to the great hall where the ceremony will take place, John offers Laura his arm. She delicately accepts it, tucking her hands around his elbow. Before they leave him behind, Laura turns to flash her eyes at Derek. “I will see you soon,” she promises.

Derek can feel his own eyes glow gold in response, but he keeps his mouth shut, watching as Laura inclines her head at the guards to open the doors so that they may get started. Then she’s being swept inside, taking John with her amid the applause from the crowd, and Derek is alone with Anders and the guards. 

Leaning back against the wall, Derek closes his eyes and does his best to catch his breath. He wishes, more than anything, that one of his friends was here with him. Boyd would give him some good advice and remind him of his station. Erica would smack him upside the head and tell him to stop overthinking everything. And Isaac would curl against him, doing his best to comfort Derek by being close to his pack member. 

Boyd had even offered to wait with him, but Derek didn’t want to make him stay behind and miss the ceremony. 

“Pardon me sir,” Anders says, stepping up to Derek’s side, effectively breaking Derek from his thoughts. His familiar eyes are kind as he waits for Derek to straighten up from the wall. “If I may be so bold.” He doesn’t finish his sentence though. Instead, he waits until Derek gestures for him to continue before he moves closer and pulls Derek into a tight hug. 

For a drawn out moment, Derek doesn’t know how to react. In all of his years knowing Anders, there was only one other moment where he can recall touching him, and that was when Derek’s grandmother died. Anders had been the one to find Derek, who had been hiding since he felt her connection to the pack break off. He had crawled into the back of one of the servant closets, crying to himself as he tried to come to terms with the fact that his beloved grandmother was lost forever. Instead of forcing him to come out and face what had happened, Anders had crawled into the space beside him and pulled Derek into his side, allowing the young boy to sob against his chest until his mother eventually sought him out. 

Talia had thanked Anders for taking care of her son, and he had bowed and replied that he was simply doing his duty, as though taking care of a grief stricken Derek was a part of his everyday job description as her advisor. And that had been that. 

Now, he hugs Derek close, arms tight across his shoulders. Exhaling, Derek relaxes against him, feeling small once more. The action brings tears to his eyes, and he holds onto Anders tighter. This man was one of his parents’ most trusted companions. He watched Derek grow up, just as they had, helping to guide him on his way when he got lost in all of the noise of royal living. 

“You should be proud of yourself,” Anders says finally, pulling away from the hug. He keeps a grip on Derek’s shoulders, holding him at arms length so that he can look him in the eyes. “I have had many privileges granted over the course of my time working for your family. Watching you and your sister grow up has been one of the best though. It has been an honor, watching you become someone who is lead by kindness and cares about his people over everything else. You are smart, and wise beyond your years, and I know without a doubt that Talia and Sebastian would be so very proud of you.”

Tears sting Derek’s eyes. With a small smile, Anders reaches out and brushes a stray tear away before he releases his hold on Derek and steps back. “I know that you are worried about what will happen after all of this unfolds, but I have no doubt that you will thrive in Beacon Hills, just as you have here. You are braver than you believe Derek, never forget that. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” clearing his throat, he bows and moves back in the direction of the door, listening to Laura give her speech inside so that he can send Derek in after his introduction. 

Derek is grateful that Laura will have Anders to look after her when he is gone. For all that he seems to be the picture of a respectful advisor and nothing more, it's clear that he cares about the Hale family. Derek is grateful for him. His words have strengthened the resolve that Derek has been feeling about the wedding. Even though it doesn’t make up for the fact that his parents aren’t there, Derek feels better knowing that someone who had known them so well is going to be there to watch him get married in their place.

“Your Highness,” Anders says, turning to look at him with proud, gleaming eyes. “It is time.”

Straightening his shoulders, Derek moves to the entrance of the great hall. Before he steps inside, he turns to Anders and says, “Thank you,” hoping that he understands just how much Derek means that.

Anders smiles and bows deeply. And then Derek takes a deep breath, and passes over the threshold into the hall. He can feel everyone’s eyes on him as he moves down the aisle, but he keeps his own gaze locked on where Laura stands at the front of the crowd waiting for him. When he steps up to her side, she kisses each of his cheeks gently and then moves off to the side. John takes her place beside Derek, shaking his hand and then waiting until Derek has moved to where Finstock is waiting before beginning his own introduction. 

He talks about Beacon Hills and what this marriage will mean for both kingdoms, and Derek tries his best to pay attention. This is, after all, going to be his new home. But he gets distracted looking for his friends in the crowd. When he finally finds them amongst the guests, a real smile pulls his lips up. Boyd looks stoic as ever sitting tall and proud at the end of the row they’re in. He meets Derek’s gaze and gives him the slightest of nods before reaching out and taking Erica’s hand. His wife is crying into a handkerchief while simultaneously doing her best not to look like she’s crying. Ignoring what John is saying, Derek raises his eyebrows at her. Subtly she bares her teeth at him, a threat that makes Derek’s smile grow. Beside her, Isaac rolls his eyes at their display, but Derek doesn’t miss the way that he sniffles discreetly to himself. 

He’s about to raise his eyebrows at Isaac too, but then a new scent captures his attention. In a room full of people, some of whom are wearing perfumes and oils, the smell of everything is almost overwhelming. But through it all, one scent stands out. Like lightening during a thunderstorm, there’s a power in the scent, an infectious energy that captures Derek’s attention. Tilting his head slightly upwards, Derek takes in the sweet smell of dark chocolate and cinnamon, spicy and warm. And then, Derek sees where it’s coming from. 

The doors at the end of the hall have opened once more and Prince Stilinski is striding through, head held high as he moves down the aisle. Derek’s first thought is that he’s the one that smells really nice.

His second thought is that he’s beautiful. His hair is ashy brown in color, and while it is not as dark as Derek’s, it compliments his pale skin perfectly. He’s tall and toned, and, dressed in a deep red suit, he’s the brightest thing in the room. It’s impossible to look away from him. Perhaps the most striking thing though are his eyes, which are a bright bourbon and are so full of life that Derek feels a little drunk just looking at them.

This man is meant to be Derek’s husband? There must be some mistake. Derek doesn’t understand how he isn’t already married and why someone like him agreed to an arranged marriage. 

_Maybe he has a terrible personality,_ his brain offers, trying to make sense of the situation. Derek doesn’t have time to dwell on it though, because before he knows it Prince Stilinski is stepping up beside John, allowing his father to kiss his cheeks before taking his place in front of Derek. When he’s settled in place, he smiles at Derek. Helplessly, Derek smiles back. 

“Thank you all for coming,” Finstock says, startling Derek enough to make him jump. “We’ve all gathered here today to celebrate the union of two great kingdoms, and I have the honor of joining together Prince Derek Hale of Triskelion and Prince Mieczysław Stilinski of Beacon Hills in glorious matrimony. Some of you may be wondering how it is that I’ve been selected for this important task, and to those people I say-.”

Laura clears her throat, raising her eyebrows expectantly when Finstock looks over at her. The whole thing makes Derek roll his eyes (albeit a little fondly), and Stiles has to reach up to muffle his laughter against his lips when Finstock blushes.

“Right.” He clears his throat. “Prince Derek Sebastian Hale, do you accept the hand of Prince Mieczysław Klaus Stilinski with the gods as witness? Do you promise to devote yourself and your time to him, vowing to follow him as you follow the moon?” Derek can feel his expression twitch. Laura thought that using the traditional vows of Triskelion would be a nice way to connect them to those that came before. Derek didn’t agree with her, and now, hearing the vows, he can’t help but feel a little uncomfortable. It’s not that their lycan ancestry is a secret. But this isn’t a ceremony between two werewolves. Prince Stilinski is human. He could never understand the weight of the vow. 

Still, it was important to Laura that they follow tradition, and Derek had finally agreed. Besides, these were the same vows that their parents spoke at their wedding, and Derek likes knowing that this is something he can share with them. 

Reaching out with shaking fingers, Derek takes Prince Stilinski’s right hand. He holds it delicately while he wraps a piece of red ribbon to symbolize their union around his wrist before letting it go again. Finstock holds out a small bowl filled with blue water blessed by the moon, and Derek dips two fingers into it before taking Prince Stilinski’s left hand. Carefully he rubs a strip of the water across the back of his hand, leaving a pale blue streak as he goes. These two actions have always been a part of the traditional wedding ceremonies in Triskelion, and Prince Stilinski takes everything in stride. He must have done his research beforehand so that he was prepared. 

When he’s finished, Derek takes a shining silver ring from Finstock and gently slips it onto Prince Stilinski’s finger. “So I do swear,” he says, keeping his voice even and strong. Before he has a chance to pull his hands away, Prince Stilinski tightens his grip, squeezing gently in an almost reassuring way. When Derek looks up at him in surprise, his smile is radiant. 

“Prince Mieczysław Klaus Stilinski,” Finstock booms, breaking whatever spell had Derek captivated, “Do you accept the hand of Prince Derek Sebastian Hale with the gods as witness? Do you promise to devote yourself and your time to him, vowing to remain loyal and true for as long as you shall both live? Do you vow to stand with him, sharing your elations and your woes as equals?”

These are the more familiar, more traditional vows that several of the kingdoms use. Because Prince Stilinski isn’t a werewolf, it only seemed appropriate to use these vows for him. But the rest of the ceremony is the same. With steady hands, he tries the ribbon around Derek’s wrist, his fingers lingering momentarily against his pulse point before moving to the other hand. The water is cool against Derek’s skin, a direct contrast to how hot Prince Stilinski’s fingers are. And then he’s slipping the silver ring onto Derek’s finger.

“With the gods as our witnesses, please kiss and finish this binding.” For a moment, Derek freezes. He had forgotten about the kiss. Luckily, Prince Stilinski seems more confident. Without hesitating, he steps forward into Derek’s space and reaches for his face. Cupping both hands carefully around his jaw, he closes his eyes and brings his lips down gently against Derek’s. As far as kisses go, it is soft and chaste, barely a brush of skin against skin. But still, warmth shoots down Derek’s spine, making his toes tingle with it. 

The applause around them is boisterous and filled with joy. Laura steps toward them, smiling big. Only the people closest to her would notice how the smile isn’t quite genuine. “Thank you. We invite all of you to follow us to the ballroom for dinner and dancing to celebrate this occasion.”

With that she holds out her arm once more for John. They both smile as they make their way down the aisle. Derek watches them go for a moment, before he holds his own arm out for Prince Stilinski. “Shall we,” he asks. For the first time since he appeared at he great hall’s doors, the prince looks off balance. “I know a place where we can take a moment to breathe,” Derek offers. He enjoys the way that Prince Stilinski smiles at him, gratitude shining in his bright eyes. 

“Then please, lead the way your Highness.”

Tucking their arms together, Derek leads them away from the stage. The applause is still overwhelming, echoing in Derek’s chest as they go. As soon as they exit the great hall, Derek takes a firmer grip on Prince Stilinski’s arm and pulls him down a small corridor leading away from the ballroom. Navigating through the manor is so easy that Derek could do it with his eyes closed if needed, and soon enough he’s tugging them into the library, shutting the doors carefully behind them. 

Prince Stilinski looks around appreciatively before settling into one of the large chairs situated off to the side. Looking up at Derek, he smiles. “Hello.”

Absurdly, Derek can feel himself blush. “Hello.”

“I’m sorry that we didn’t have a chance to talk prior to the wedding.”

Shrugging gracelessly, Derek sits down across from him. “The King explained everything to my sister and I, so I understand why you wanted to wait.”

“You can just call him John, you know. The use of official titles is a little unnecessary now that we’re married, wouldn’t you agree?”

There’s something about that that has bothered Derek since he found out about the engagement. He clears his throat. “I don’t-. How do you pronounce your name?” His flush darkens. He can’t look Prince Stilinski in the eye. “I wanted to learn the correct pronunciation before the wedding, but, well, I don't even know if Finstock pronounced it right and-.” He trails off, partly because he doesn’t know how to continue his train of thought and partly because his companion has begun to laugh.

“Oh no, I’ll keep that monstrosity to myself thank you. Hearing it several times today was enough for a lifetime. Please, call me Stiles.”

Derek recalls John calling his son Stiles too, and tries the name out for himself, relieved when it’s much easier to say than his given name. “And you can call me Derek,” he says. “I don’t have a nickname or anything else, but it is a short enough name that-.” 

Stiles laughs again, though it isn't a cruel sound. “Thank you, Derek.” His name in Stiles’ mouth sounds new and intimate in a way that makes Derek shiver. He wants to ask why Stiles wasn’t already married, wants to know why he picked Derek of all people. But he keeps those thoughts to himself. They have a reception to get to, after all. They shouldn’t keep the people waiting. “Come on,” he says, climbing out of his chair. “We should get to the reception before my sister sends her guards to come and find us.”

With his luck, Laura would send Erica after them. He can only imagine how that would go. 

Reluctantly, Stiles gets to his feet. He seems to hesitate for a moment, the first since Derek has met him, before reaching out and carefully taking Derek’s hand. Warmth spreads from where their skin is pressed together up Derek’s arm. He’s sure that his blush has yet to fade, but at least Stiles looks a little red now too. “I know that we have a lot we need to discuss in terms of this marriage. But, maybe for tonight we can just enjoy the party?”

Derek hadn’t really thought about _not_ enjoying the party, but now with Stiles holding his hand he wonders for the first time whether this marriage might actually work out. Deciding that he’s actually kind of looking forward to seeing where this is going to go, he adjusts their hands to thread their fingers together. Then, feeling brave for the first time all night, he brings Stiles’ hand up to his mouth and presses a gentle kiss against his knuckles. 

“Let’s go enjoy our party,” he agrees, only pulling Stiles’ hand far enough away from his mouth that he can speak the words. 

Stiles blinks at him, eyes wide and mouth parted. Then he grins, and it's brighter than the sun. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sterek Bingo 2020 for the medieval, arranged marriage, and wedding prompts.


End file.
